Smile
by The Little Writer 2
Summary: What happens when Suigetsu heard Karin sing? Suikarin. Suigetsu x Karin. Rated T because swearing. One-shot! Smile by Avril Lavigne. Suikarin!


Smile

Suigetsu was walking to the river, but noticed Karin. He stopped and jumped into the tree. Suigetsu was going to scare Karin by jumping behind her, but stayed hidden in the tree. After a while Karin grabbed something from her pocket. It was little IPod and she put it next to a tree. Suigetsu didn't know that Karin liked music. She picked the song, but the song didn't had lyrics. Before Suigetsu know it Karin had started to sing.

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit

You go with it, go with it, go with it.

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

Suigetsu remembered when he got drunk he sometimes believed he was a rock star.

Yo-u said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

When Suigetsu had saw the first time Karin she was shy little girl. He had asks "What's your name babe?" Karin had yelled at him that she wasn't a babe. After that Karin had started yelling at everybody. She wasn't shy anymore.

Yeah!

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

Suigetsu remembered one time she had stop yelling and punching him he noticed that Karin had smiled after that. Not a evil smile, a kind smile. She looked when she smiled.

Last night I blacked out I think

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

I remember making out and then, oh, oh

I woke up with a new tattoo

Your name was on me and my name was on you

I would do it all over again

One's Suigetsu had put alcohol in Karin's tee. She had kissed him and he had bite her arm and did live a mark.

Yo-u said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

Yeah

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

They really fight every day. But that's why he liked her.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Suigetsu thought that when Karin started punch him she likes loses control.

Yeah

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

(The reason) The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

When Karin had stopped, Suigetsu heard something crack. The branch that Suigetsu sit on braked and he hell on the ground. Karin walked to him and stared at him very angry. "How long have you spied on me?" Suigetsu stooped up and answered "Long enough to now that you have crush on me." Karin looked at him confused and little pink. "What are you talking?" Suigetsu smirked. "Come on! I heard you sing about us." Karin turned around and almost started to run a way, but Suigetsu had grabbed her arm. And before she noticed his lips had pressed against hers. The kiss was centile and smooth, something that Karin wound believe. The kiss stopped when he backed up. Karin was surprised and really red, almost as red as her hair and eyes. Suigetsu smiled "By the way, you sing beautifully." After that he started to walk back to the camp, but before him could make it something had tackled him. It was Karin and this time she had kissed him. The kiss was more passionate this time. They stayed like that for a while. A little bird flied over them, but they didn't mind. The bird flied to Jugo ho was sitting next to Sasuke. "They finally did it!" Jugo said and Sasuke just agreed "Finally!"


End file.
